Symphony
by dreamerdream
Summary: One-Shot for Edward Cullen and oc. Read to find out


"Who are they?" Brown haired new girl,Bella Swan asked looking at the girl sitting next to her whose name she forgot.

As Lauren looked up to see who she meant.He looked at Bella's neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to Bella's.

He looked away quickly,

Lauren giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like Bella did.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." Lauren said this under her breath.

Bella glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now,picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers.

"They are... very nice-looking." Bella said.

"Yes!" Lauren agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though - Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Lauren said.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Bella asked. "They don't look related..."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice - for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," lauren admitted.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" Bella asmed

"No," she said

"They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" Bella asked. She peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was not staring at her but was looking out the window as if looking for something or someone,he had a slightly frustrated expression.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. Bella wondered when he'd turned her down.

Bella bit her lip to hide her smile. Then she glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but she thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling too.

At that moment Bella Swan admitted that he was very handsome and she may or may not have developed a small crush on that instant,her very first crush.

But if the boy looked like that developing a crush in a second was not wrong.

Bella looked at all of them, all five of them were looking outside except Alice who was smiling ear to ear like she always seemed to do.

After a few more minutes, somone entered the room and everyone turned to look at them.

Bekla turned to see what was the gasps about.

"Here goes my chances of getting him to talk to me again"Lauren sighed,and Bella saw a gorgeous girl of around seventeen or eighteen walking inside the cafeteria, she looked like one of those teenagers singing stars with her black ripped jeans, grey crop top and military green jacket,her pale skin just like the Cullen's and her Auburn Red hair swishing with her every movement as she walked to Cullen's table ,Bella couldn't see her eyes as they were covered with shades.

"That's Clara Masen, Edward Cullen's equally gorgeous girlfriend" Laured said sighing,

Bella observed them ,and with a heavy heart noted that they really looked great together.

As soon as Clara had entered the room Edward's eyes has found her.

The smile she gave him and the look of clear adoration and love that flashed on his face was unmistakable.

Bella noted the handsome boy getting up and moving towards this 'Clara '.

They took hold of each other's hands at the moment they were in touching distance and stared at each other.

Bella looked away and focused on her food,feeling like as if she was imposing on something personal and intimate.

The whole cafeteria was now again buzzing, as if it was a daily occurence between Edward Cullen and Clara Masen.

The bell rang and everybody slowly everybody got up to leave for their classes.

Bella got up to leave too and looked up,the whole cullen family along with Clara masen was missing.

With Angela,her only friend in Forks High Bella enetered the area where a music competition was going to be held.

She has been in the school for some days now and her crush on Edward Cullen was now 'crushed'.

She had seen the interactions between them, and it was the kind of love about which you hear in Fairytales.

"Who are the participants in this competition angela?"bella asked turning to her friend,

Angela looked up from the book she was reading, they both had chose seats in the back of the hall,

"Mike and jessica are singing together"angela said giggling,

Bella's eyebrows raised on its own,

"Lauren is singing solo,something about how singing is in her genes.." angela said laughing, bella also smiled, amused.

"Tyles and his group of buddies are performing"angela said,

"Also some other people whom i don't know"angela concluded.

"And who do you think will win?"bella asked curious,

"Surely not Lauren"Angela said laughing,

Bella laughed at that.

"I know for sure who will win"angela said smiling mysteriously,

"Who?"bella asked confused,the names angela took,none of them looked like the artist type.

Angela motioned her hands as if zipping her lips and tossing the key.

"Wait and see"angela said.

First participants were tyler and his gang they sung In the end by linkin park so badly and off the notes that they received tomatoes thrown on them as audience reaction.

Next was a girl from senior class who sung same old love by selena gomez,she was good in bella's opinion.

And about five more students performed after that it was lauren's turn,she was dressed in a skimpy pink sparkling dress,

And started singing 'I am a barbie girl' in a high pitch voice which hurt everyone's ears, after her ear hurting performance there was loud laughing from the whole hall,bella and angela were laughing too ,bella wiped one tear which had fell from laughing too hard.

Lauren stalked away without looking back.

Bella felt teeny tiny bit bad for her but remembering her performance she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

After some minutes the anchor, a senior, was on the stage to announce next participant,

Bella was now sure the senior girl who had sung same old love was going to win.

"Who is performing Next you know them"angela said beaming ,

"Who is?"bella asked confused,

Before angela could answer the anchor said,"the next performing are the ones who had won every single singing competition of ours, the very talented pianist Edward Cullen and the melodic singer Clara Masen"

Bella watched enthralled as Edward Cullen and Clara Masen got on to the stage,Edward was dressed in a white shirt and black pants looking as handsome as he always did,and Clara too was in a white dress as if matching,her auburn red haur even more noticeable, Edward sat down on the piano bench while Clara took the mic in her hand.

There was a soft silence in the hall which was not present in any other participants performance, as if giving all the attention to them.

Bella was observing them keenly, edward started playing the piano,the music soft and soothing and turned to give Clara a smile without stopping,

And then the hall was filled with Clara's melody ,

"I've been hearing symphonies,

Before all I heard was silence,

A rhapsody for you and me,

And every melody is timeless.."

The crowd was hitched, not a murmur was there, everyone was bewitched with the voice of Clara and Edward's melody matching Clara's beat to beat.

As the song progressed Clara's voice took all the listeners on a rollercoaster of emotions, Edward's melody giving a flow to it.

Bella watched the spellbinding performance,Clara's voice rose near the ending of the song,Edward's melody matching it,

"...Symphony

Like a love song on the radio

Will you hold me tight and not let go?"

Clara sang ending the song on a low note her face not facing the crowd but turned to Edward,

Crowd watched as if waiting for something,

Edward gave a small nod as if answering her last question, and Clara gave a smile back to him

The crowd broke into a loud applause,

Edward got up and stood beside his Clara and bowed a littke as if saying thank you and edward took her hands in his and both walked out of the hall.

Rest of the cullen family followed them,Alice jumping and hyper active and the rest like their normal selves,

Sitting back after the announcement of Clara Masen and Edward Cullen being the winner of the competition for whose announcement they were not there,

Bella concluded that

Edward Cullen was part of Clara Masen's Symphony,which will be playing for there whole lives.

THE END

(26.12.17)


End file.
